The present invention relates to an anti-skid device for use with a vehicle brake system.
In a vehicle brake system of the type in which a power booster is operatively coupled to a master cylinder, the brake liquid to be fed into the wheel cylinders is increased in pressure by the power booster through the master cylinder when the brake pedal is depressed. The present invention has for its object to provide an anti-skid device for use with the vehicle brake system of the type described.
Briefly stated, an anti-skid device in accordance with the present invention comprises an actuator hydraulically communicated with a power booster for feeding a control valve with the liquid under a predetermined pressure regardless of the braking action, the control valve operating, in response to the electrical signals which are generated by detecting means when skidding occurs, alternately to feed the brake liquid to the wheel cylinders from the actuator and to discharge the brake liquid under pressure in the wheel cylinders into an oil reservoir; and a solenoid controlled stop valve for interrupting a brake liquid line between said power booster and the wheel cylinders in response to the electrical signal from said detecting means.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of one preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.